His Second Chance
by AriesPrincess-Slyffindor
Summary: Hermione and Luna go to U.S to do research on the Vampires and Werewolves in U.S.A, there she meets 6 teens who are trying to kill them, because Katerina is trying to send them messages about Klaus. With the help of Elena and the Salvatore brothers ...
1. Summary of The Story

His Second Chance

Summary:

After winning the war, to take some time off to heal from the war and to do some research, Hermione and Luna leave London and their families and go to U.S to do research on the Vampires and Werewolves in U.S.A, there she meets 6 teens who are trying to kill them, because Katerina is trying to send them messages about Klaus. But with the help of Elena and the Salvatores they finds the 6 teens in time to tell them they're being used. After that they, along with Elena and Stefan go to find Katerina and Damon and others who were taken by the other originals. There to their surprise they find others like Elijah and his warlocks, and Alaric, Jenna and Isobel and John. After getting riding of some of the originals with simple spells and rescuing everyone along with the 6 teens, they rush to the tomb, and hide. There they are joined by Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie and Stephanie ( Luca's sister) who were previously rescued by the two girls. The two girls explain why they are there and how their magic is different from the magic possessed by the American witches and wizards.

Hermione/Damon

Elena/Stefan

Matt/Caroline

Jenna/Alaric

Elijah/Luna

Bonnie/Jeremy

Katherine/John/Isobel - Alliance

Others: Not in the story for now - just mentioned now and then:

Ron/Lavender

Ginny/Harry

I'm working on this for now - I wanted to do this for a while and had different ideas. Except I had dream last night - and I was the one going through all this - but I wanted to write Hermione/Damon story so I'm going replace myself with Hermione. This is so exciting. The dream was wicked, and apparently I slept-talk, because this morning my dad came and told me who was I laughing and talking to. Haha!

Ok then Review and Subscribe!

(Dorfam)


	2. Chapter 1: Intro

Author's Note: The Plot/Story's Idea and any original character I mention is mine, the rest either belongs to Queen Rowling or Queen Smith. The Story is set in the present mode, so the war just finished, therefore not by the book's years but our year. I hope you enjoy this story. To HG/SS fans I am currently working on two stories and I hope to post them up soon, one of them being "The Tattoo Story". Anyways please review and enjoy the story.

Hermione and Luna has recently moved to Mystic Falls. They had left their friends and family exactly one month after the war had ended. They had one the war, the boy who lived, Harry Potter had saved them all from having to live under the reign of the Dark Lord. They had waited for a month to pass because their world was a shattered world that needed all the help it could get in it rebuilding. Bodies of lost ones needed to be buried, families had to look for missing members and everyone just needed someone to lean on.

After a month however, the girls needed to get away. Both girls had lost their parents, well in Luna's case it was only her father, since her mother passed away when the girl was young. They needed to get away to heal their wounds and to find themselves again, away from all the painful memories and mourning friends. Both girls were close to the Weasleys and having lost Fred only a month ago, the family was still mourning their loss, and being around the mourning family, made the two girls even more sad than they had already been. So when Kingsley asked them to look into Vampire and Werewolf history in the United States, the two girls were more than happy to leave and travel.

You may be wondering how these two, so opposite of one another came to be best friends. It was during the war, right after escaping the Malfoy Manor that the two girls began leaning on another and depending on one another. They had become like sisters, and each other's only living family.

Kingsley had already bought them a house, as a gift for all they had done for their world during the war, and not just any house, a fully furnished, Victorian style house big enough for a family of seven or eight, and he had told to get used to receiving gift from now on, because a house is not enough for what they had done for the Magical World, plus their fans and supporters would probably be sending them stuff. Good thing the house was in a private area, otherwise only God knows what they would have to say to their neighbors about all the owls dropping by.

It was their first day in town, they had arrived last night, but traveling overseas with Portkey is not exactly the most stress-free way to travel just the quickest and the girls were dead tired and so they had just literally dropped everything and went to bed. They were in the kitchen making breakfast and planning their day.

" So I was thinking we could just check out the town for a while and go shopping, we look really witchy with the robes and all." Luna said casually, before biting on her toast.

" Yes, I suppose we should do that. And we definitely need to shop, the war didn't exactly leave us anything behind. All I have is this robe and what I'm wearing under and I've been wearing them since we left for the Horcrux search with the boys. Oh an the dress I wore to Fleur and Bill's wedding, we left so fast, we didn't have time to change until we were safely away from there, and I left it in my satchel." Hermione replied, as she sat down and poured some milk on her cheerios.

"I still can't believe we slept we the robes on… haha! And I can't believe we are actually here" Luna said, with a small smile.

When they were finished with their foods and had washed and dried the dishes, the two girls took a shower, separately but at the same time, as their were 6 bathrooms in their house. They dried their hair and fixed them up and then they changed into the dresses they wore to Bill & Fleur's Wedding, with their matching heels, that was all they both had left, all their other belongings if not in Hermione's satchel were gone, destroyed by the Death Eaters. Hermione picked up her satchel and using her wand she transformed it to something decent looking, as the war and being on the run had made it look like it gone through a war. And with that set, the two girl set out on their little adventure of discovering their new town.

Note: Please hit that button and review and subscribe. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, it was more of a intro. I really enjoy writing this story, because it is all based on a dream I had, as mention in the summary, and then using that dream, I built up this story, and as I mentioned before, I replaced myself with Hermione, but then I decided to add Luna to the story too, because she is my second fav girl character.

TTFN

Dorfam


	3. Chapter 2:  Elijah

Author's Note: As I mentioned before only the story idea and any original character I add to the story is mine, the rest belong to Queen Rowling and Queen Smith. As I mentioned before I am going by present year, so the wizarding war ended in 2010. Also this story takes place after Elena stabbed Elijah.

Chapter Two - Elijah

The two girls had spent the entire weekend shopping for clothes, accessories, make-up and jewelry, buying kitchen furniture and stuff and off course grocery shopping. The two had also spent some time redecorating their house to their liking and getting familiar with their neighborhood. They had also cast enchantments so muggles could not see the owls or any flying visitor they might have in the future. They had also set up protection enchantments.

During the weekend they had quite a surprise, when they had chosen to take a walk in the woods, only to find a body, a man with a dagger in his chest. The girls knew he was not human, due to all their previous researches and studies and so they decided to take him to their place, and look after him.

He was resting in the basement, where they had left him after feeding him some blood, only a few drops. They had also performed some enchantments on the room he was in to make sure he would not be able to get out, only they would be able to go in. They had also left him some food under warming spell to prevent the good from getting cold. They had no idea who he was, as he was still unconscious, but they knew he was not dead, in fact he was recovering from whatever they had done to him.

" So what are we going to do with after he wakes up? I mean we can't keep him in there forever, right? " Luna asked Hermione while she was looking through the books they had bought today.

It was Monday afternoon, the two girls had spent their morning registering at the school, buying some books, catching up with all the school work they had missed, even doing the essays and assignment due the next day, even though they didn't have to do them. They just wanted to make good impressions on their first day. They had also gone shopping for their "patient"; buying him some PJs, home clothing and a few suits, some socks and shoes. They also bought a jacket, it was pretty chilly. They had even gone as far as getting him some blood; they had to put a nurse under imperio and get her to get some blood bags for them, in the end they had taken a whole tank. To avoid trouble they had came up with a bunch of documents to cover up the missing tank, and then they had alleviated the poor nurse. The tank was currently located in their potion lab.

" I guess not … he owes us his life … maybe we can ask him if he knows anything about Klaus … or if Klaus even exists …. I still don't understand why Kingsley thinks we should trust this Katherine girl, I mean … what if she is lying … I mean that woman's, what was her name again, something Bennett…. Emily Bennett's diary didn't exactly make Katherine the nicest person, if anything based on what was written in Emily's diary, she is your typical lying, psychotic and selfish bitch … what's to say she is not lying again?" Hermione asked, as she took out the stuff they had bought the man and organized them, " Anyways I'm going downstairs to put these in his closet and to check up on him. "

" Don't forget the blood bottle you left in the fridge for his dinner" Luna said as she got up and headed to her room " I'm going to put these on my shelves, call him if you need me."

The man lying on the bed, slowly opened his eyes. He didn't have to open his eyes to know, he was in an unfamiliar surrounding, but he just needed to know where he was. It was dark. He knew he was alone in some room, he tried to sit up but it hurt so he stopped trying to move. He heard something. The door opened, and he could tell he was no longer alone. A delicate figure in robes walked in, it had its hood on, so he could not see the figure's face. He needed to be in control.

" Hello … I see you've finally decided to join the world of the living," the figure said a soft voice thick with British accent. _'so it is a woman'._

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hermione. My friend Luna and I just moved here. We were taking a walk in the woods on Saturday morning, when we found you … with a dagger in your chest… had we found you any later, there would not be any hope for you," Hermione pulled out a bottle from her robes and showed it to him " I've brought some blood. We brought you here after removing the dagger. We gave you some blood and something to heal your internal wounds, it should heal you completely by the end of tonight. We've also bought so some clothes. I am going to leave them in the closet. there is bathroom in the corner, if you want to take a shower. We've left you some food on you table, it is was warm, eat it. I'll come and check up on you in the morning."

Hermione got up and turned to leave, but the man was quicker and he pulled on her wrist and pulled her back down.

" What do you want from me? You know you can not defeat me! -"

" Stop talking and get some rest. As for not being able to defeat you, I wouldn't be so sure if I were you … I can kill you in a blink of an eye … besides if I wanted you dead, I wouldn't be helping you now .. When somebody had destroyed you already. Now go back to sleep, but before you do, drink some blood. Ill bring you some more when I come back tomorrow morning. Good night"

" I do not know you and for that I can not trust you, but thank you"

" I understand but in time you will come to learn to trust us, now may I ask what is your name?"

"My name is … Elijah Smith"

" Good night Elijah"

Note :

So What do you think? Let me know by reviewing. I am going to start working on chapter 3 after I post this. Please review. I love reading them.

TTFN

Dorfam


	4. Chapter 3: First Day of School

Author's Note: As I mentioned before only the story idea and any original character I add to the story is mine, the rest belong to Queen Rowling and Queen Smith. As I mentioned before I am going by present year, so the wizarding war ended in 2010. Also this story takes place after Elena stabbed Elijah.

Chapter 3 - First Day of School

It was Tuesday morning and it was their first day at the school. The two girls had woken up pretty early this morning, 6 O'clock. They had checked up on Elijah, and left him a bottle of blood by his bedside. They had taken a shower, had breakfast, and spent their time doing their hair, and getting ready.

Hermione's hair had began being co-operative in the past few years, so she didn't bother trying to straighten her hair, as it now only looked wavy, not bushy. She just brushed it. She had chosen to go for simple but elegant look; black skinny jeans, AE brownish-orange heeled boots, a teal stretch blouse with a belt around the belly. For accessories, she had chosen to were a three-layer beaded black necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. She wore a black Burberry trench coat.

Luna chosen to were similarly, black skinny jeans. AE black flat cowboy boots, dark bluish blouse, with empire waits that was skirt like below the chest. She chose to wear sapphire-beaded necklace and matching earring.

Picking up their schools, the girls apparated to hidden parkway behind the school. They found that place during the weekend and thought it was the perfect way to get to school, at least until they bought a car, if they chose to do so.

The class was seated and Alaric was going on about some event in American history, when the door to the classroom opened and in walked in Hermione and Luna.

" Uhm… Hi! Sorry we are late … we thought our registration was complete, seems the office lost some documents and needed replacements .. We have a note from the office." Hermione informed Alaric and she walked up to him and handed him the note.

Alaric looked at the note, nodded and looked at the two girls, " I take it that you are the new student, Ms. Granger and Ms. Lovegood. Is that correct?"

"Yes Sir! I'm Hermione Granger and this is my friend Luna Lovegood. We just moved to Mystic Falls. We heard its filled with the _Supernatural_." Hermione replied, before taking out a booklet out of her binder." oh well heard that there was and assignment due today, here is mine, sir."

"and this mine." Luna took out her own assignment from her binder and also handed it to Alaric, " We like to play fair. We know people are usually not expected to hand in assignments when they just moved in, they are excused, but we come from a very prestigious school and so we are thought to play fair, if everyone else is expected to hand in something, we should do the same."

"Alright! Fantastic! You may take the seats in the back, ladies. Alright class, today were covering the events that took place in 1864 until the end of

Luna's hand suddenly went up in the air, " Yes Ms. Lovegood?"

" I was wondering if you have already covered the Petrova blood line's story with Katerina Petrova and the Founder's Organizational events in 1864?"

Alaric froze, but he was not alone, in that very room four other people had frozen as well; Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. Alaric finally came to his sense and spoke " No we have not and we won't be, because their story is no longer relevant to our history class. The board decided that a while ago."

" Oh… That's too bad … Hermione and I would've loved it … that is one the reasons we moved here…. Oh well thank you."

The two girls knew the first stage of their plan was completed, as they felt five pairs of eyes on them for the rest of the period.

As soon as the bell rang, Alaric spoke " Ms. Lovegood and , can I see you for a minute? Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie, I also want to talk to you four as well."

When everyone had left, Alaric looked at the two British girls and opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Hermione spoke " So I take it Isobel is making trouble for you guys, now that she has decided to show up? Especially for you Alaric, you know with Jenna?"

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

"You made a mistake by killing Elijah, or at least attempting to. He is healing now, we took him, you should consider yourself lucky, if we hadn't found him in time, you'd be in big trouble. We also found Luca and his father last night, badly burnt and bitten. I take it, you have not told your friends what he showed you, Bonnie?"

"Ho… How did you know?"

"Know what? That he showed you how to kill Klaus, where and when? No, he didn't tell me anything as he is unconscious. I just know. For now, we will give you a warning, do not trust anything John and Isobel say or offer. Oh and Caroline, don't worry about Matt, we will take of that and Jenna as well. I don't think we should warn you about Katherine? Now if you don't mind, Luna and I need to go to our next class." the two girls headed for the door, " oh and don't worry, we are your enemies. One more thing, there is a way to break that stupid curse without a sacrifice. See you guys around!"

As soon as the door was closed, everyone starting speaking at the same time.

"who the hell are they?"

"Bonnie, what did she mean by that?"

"How do they know about Isobel and John?"

"Are they Vampires?"

"Wait so Elijah is alive? And so are his warlocks? What does that mean?"

"What did she mean by taking care of Jenna and Matt?"

"You don't think they'll kill them, right?"

Suddenly the door reopened, and in walked back in were Hermione and Luna.

Luna was the to speak up this time, "We decided to skip. Meet us at the grill later today, after school, bring Jenna with you, if you can bring Katherine, Isobel and John too. Elena you need to come too. don't worry about getting Matt there, we'll handle him. Meet us at the back door outside, we wont be staying there. Well then good day." with that, she walked out of the classroom.

"Oh and tell Damon not to do anything stupid, just as fast we can revive, we can kill, in a blink of an eye, quicker than any vampire." Hermione hinted and with that she also left the room.

Author's Note:

So what do you think? You are in for a lot of surprises! And it will soon get really exciting. So just hold on, because it is going to get very crazy very soon. Btw if you think, you've figured out what is going to happen next, hold on tight, because it probably won't. you have no idea how twisted, I'm going to make this story, so I said before sit and hold on tight, because it going to be one hell of a ride. Review please.

Dorfam


	5. Chapter 4: The Talk

Author's Note: As I mentioned before only the story idea and any original character I add to the story is mine, the rest belong to Queen Rowling and Queen Smith. As I mentioned before I am going by present year, so the wizarding war ended in 2010. Also this story takes place after Elena stabbed Elijah.

One note to you all, I started working on this story before I found out Luca's sister's name is Greta, so I chose the name Stephanie in my summary, but I'd like you all to know, I will stick to Greta, ok? I will be introducing some new characters of my own. Look out for Enya and Sergio. I wont tell you who they are but you are very welcome to guess them in your reviews. Off course there will other characters of my own, but those two will have a main role in the story at some point, so look out for them too.

Chapter 4 - The Talk

Later that day, as planned Hermione and Luna headed for the Grill. They walked in and looked for their target, Matt Donovan. Finding the boy, they walked up to him.

" You are Matt Donovan, right?" Luna asked the boy, even though she already knew the answer.

"Uhm … yeah… Can I help you?"

" Actually we are here to help you! We know what happened to your sister Vikki and we know everything you need to know. We'd like you to come with us, now. We already talked to your manager. You are off duty." Hermione said, with a kind smile.

" Who are you?"

" Don't worry we are not Vampires! We are your friends, or we will be. You can trust us! We are here to help! But we need you to listen to everything we say before you decide on what you will do. And if you are curious, Caroline Forbes was not the one to bite, hurt, turn and then kill your sister. In fact, Caroline was turned recently herself. After the accident, with Tyler Lockwood. Vampire blood is what saved her."

"I don't know you … what if you are lying … -

" We don't lie. We are really here to help … we mean you no harm … it is up to you in the end .. If you chose to co-operate we will have your back, you chose to walk away, we will make sure no harm comes to you, but we will erase your memory, if you chose to get in our way, we will have to remove you. Now come with us"

And with that the two girls grabbed him by each arm and led him outside toward the backdoor. There they found their other targets waiting for them; Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce, Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Jenna Sommers (Who was as white as ghost, starring at Elena and Katherine), Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes.

"What? Wait why Elena? Who … who ?"

"Don't worry Matt, we will explain everything to you soon. Now then everyone, please form a circle or a line and hold on tight to one another, and don't let go till we tell you do so. You may close you eyes if you wish." with that said, Hermione grabbed on to Damon with her right hand while still holding onto matt with her other hand, and Luna reached for Jenna, while still holding Matt's other hand. The circle fully complete, Hermione apparated them all into the back yard of their house. When they landed, everyone was either confused, or in shock. Without explaining anything, Hermione led the group towards the backdoor and opening the door, she said" Follow us, please!"

Once everyone was inside, they led them into the sitting room and Hermione spoke again " Please sit down and make yourself comfortable, Luna please ask our other guests to join us. I will be right back!"

Luna left immediately, Hermione also disappearing, allowing their guests to discover their surroundings. A few minutes later, she came back with a three elves, all fully dressed in comfortable clothing. " I'd like you to meet my friends, Dobby, Creature, and Princess."

_Author's Note: Dobby did not die. And creature's p.o.v. changed after the war. Princess is the only female elf among the three. Also we all know Hermione's view on elves rights, so just to let you know, these guys have a room for themselves, they share it, they have bed and clothes and get paid pretty good. They get holidays and sick days. They're not servants, just helpers. They're here to help with the research and around the house. They arrive this morning, not with Hermione and Luna._

Luna appeared five minutes later as well, behind her walked in Elijah, Luka and Dr. Martin. All three men tensed when they saw the other company.

"Please behave! We will not tolerate your nonsense in our house. Now shall we begin?"

"Fine" their guests agreed

"Great! So Princess, Creature and Dobby, you know what to do, right?"

"Yes Miss. We'll be right back!" they popped out and popped back in five minutes later, bringing a struggling Tyler, Jules, Isobel and John with them.

"Excellent! Now that we have everyone present, let us start by introducing ourselves, shall we? So, My name is Hermione Granger. And this is my friend Luna Lovegood. We just moved in here from London, and we are here to research the history of Vampires and Werewolves in America. Now I believe we have two uniformed guests here among us, Matt and Jenna. We shall start at the beginning so you are caught up with everyone else, as well, since they all seem to think it is ok to keep you in the dark. We do not hold the same opinion, however. Luna?"

"We don't believe we need to go into to detail yet so here is the deal. Damon and Stefan Salvatore are vampires, they were turned by Katherine Pierce, formerly known as Katerina Petrova in 1864. Katherine was turned by Rose, after Rose tried to heal her when Katherine tried to kill herself, what she didn't expect was that Katherine would try to kill herself again. And if you die with Vampire blood in your system you become one, you have 24 hours to feed or you die. Katherine killed herself to escape, one of the originals, Klaus, who needed to sacrifice her for a curse to be broken, a curse cast on Vampire and Werewolves to limit their abilities; making Werewolves to transform only on full moons and Vampires unable to walk during the day. The witch who cast the spell, put the curse on the Petrova bloodline, meaning a doppelganger needed to appear for the curse to be broken. In order to break the curse, a werewolf, a witch, a vampire and a human doppelganger need to be sacrificed. Katherine was the first Petrova doppelganger but she chose to run. What most people don't know is that she had child out of wedlock before she turned, a child that was given away. That child is the ancestor Isobel and Elena. Elena is the second doppelganger. Katherine has been on the run for at least two hundred years to escape Klaus's vengeance along with Elijah's and many others' whose lives were haunted because of her selfishness. Luka and Dr. Martin are the Warlocks or Wizards co-operating with Elijah because he promised to save Greta, Dr. Martin's daughter, who Klaus hold captive along with many other witches. Klaus has been trying to break the curse, because he does not know of Elena's existence. Hermione?"

"Right! If Klaus finds out about Elena, he will come and no one will be able to stop him - well except for us. Now Elijah here found out about Elena through Rose and Trevor, who kidnapped her to trade her for their freedom. Elijah made a deal with Elena to protect her friends and family if she agreed to do nothing and wait for Klaus and then the sacrifice would take place and then Elijah will be able to kill Klaus. Elena chose not to tell everyone about the deal, just that she made a deal, complicating the matters. Things did not go as planned as these guys tried to kill Elijah and his Warlock and they did, only we found them in time and revived them. Matt, Caroline was not the one to harm Vikki as we told you. It was Damon Salvatore who turned Vikki, but that is because Vikki didn't want to die. But he didn't kill her when she was turned. You see Vikki could not control herself and went on a killing spree, but when she tried to kill Elena, because of her hatred toward her for breaking your hear, Stefan staked her."

"Caroline was turned recently. Damon fed her, his blood to save her after the accident. It was Katherine who killed her. Katherine needed a vampire to sacrifice for the curse. She also needed a werewolf, and so she turned Mason ,but when Damon killed Mason, she focus on you, making Matt and Sara make you angry enough for you to kill, knowing that when you kill one of them, the curse will be activated on you as well."

"Alaric is a Vampire slayer, he moved here in search Isobel's killer, Damon. Damon is the one who turned Isobel, but at her request. When Alaric found out, he allied with the Salvatores. To him, Isobel is really dead. He truly only loves you, Jenna. But his alliance with the Salvatores, endangers John's alliance with Katherine and Isobel and so John tried so many time to get rid of all three and finally he brought up Isobel to you, to tear you two apart. "

"Isobel and John and Elena's biological parents, making a part Gilbert and part Petrova. Anyways lets talk about the curse and why each side needs to break it. If a vampire breaks the curse, Vampire will be freed of the curse, while werewolves would be stuck with it and if werewolves break it will be vise versa. However there is a way to end this curse without a sacrifice, that where we come in."

"But it will only work if you all co-operate with us, otherwise, we will not help you. You might be wondering how we came to know about you. It was Greta. She sent Emily Bennett's diaries to a friend ours who let us know of it, she also sent us messages and asked for help. So here we are, offering a deal. It will be up to you, to co-operate. However we are not done yet. The witch who cast this curse, made a mistake however, you see Tyler your kind are not real werewolves, you are shape shifter who have fallen victim to some woman's stupidity. You see, a long time ago, shape shifter and werewolves were mistaken as the same thing. You see werewolves only turned during the full moon already. Shape-shifter did not. Your kind was mistaken for werewolves, so when the curse wad cast, you were given some of the werewolf abilities as well, like you bite would drive a vampire insane, like a werewolf's bite, and you would be weakened by wolfsbain."

"Also that the Bennett's and your types of witches and Warlock's are of the Zelda blood line, where as we are off the Merlin blood line. The type of magic you practice, we have mastered by the age of eleven, unconsciously, and are then trained in different topics of my magic, in magical school with others of our kind."

"Now that you have been informed we will give you all some time to get used to the information we have just given you. All but Jenna and Matt, knew most of the story, but you still need to talk things out, so we will give you that time, but before we let you go, you need to know of one of our conditions and when you made up your mind, please come back and let us know."

"From now on, you will share every little information you know, with everyone with this room. We will offer you protection only we feel we can protect. If you choose you co-operate you will be safe, if you choose to walk, we will erase your mind and protect, if you choose to get in our way, we will remove. Remember it is as easy for us to kill as it is to revive. In a blink of an eye, you life could be gone, so choose wisely."

With that Luna cast a spell, and a portal appeared " Now if you walk into here, you will taken back to the back of the Grill. We will see you at school, and the rest of you around. Tyler, Jules, you are welcome to stay with us. It is better if your mother doesn't know you here. I don't think you'd want to her to know all this. Do you? From now on, you all need to be careful who you let into your circle, because they might be targeted by Klaus as a way to lure you. Isobel and John, do not try anything, we will be watching you, you step out of line and you will not live to see another second. Katherine, we know what you are up to, you are not here to help, or at least that is not your main reason, don't bother!"

When everyone had left through the portal and only the two werewolf remained along with Elijah and the two warlocks, Luna spoke " Creature, Dobby and Princess will show you to your rooms. So far three stayed in the basement, that is our personal clinic. We have more than enough rooms here. The house is enchanted from outside it looks like a house big enough for a family of eight, but when you walk , you will know it is the size of a palace. They will also call you when dinner is ready. We will meet you then."

Author's Note:

So what do you think? I know most of the thing we all know, if you watched the show right? But it is a lot to take in for Jenna and Matt, right? So how will they react? What will they decide? How will they react to everyone from now? How do they react to Katherine's existence? How will Tyler and Jules react? Or Elijah, Luka and Jonas Martin, what will the gang decide? Decisions, Decisions! Review please and tell me what you think! I'm going to work on the next chapter soon.

Dorfam


	6. Note To All: Very Important Explanation

Note to Readers:

First I need to apologize for taking so long to update, but this is not even an update, it is a heads up about the updates coming up soon.

I need to let you know that I have a very good reason for not being able to update until, now and believe me although I cannot tell you what that reason is, )it is personal one, maybe one day, ill be able to talk about,) I need you to trust me that I literally could not even work on the story. Its been a tough 8 month on me and would not even wish my worst enemy to go through it. What I can tell you is, that it involved me overdosing with the intention of killing myself, but deep down I really did not really want to die! I am recovering now! And I have now gained a positive perspective on life, so im moving on with my life!

However, I will be updating as much as I can from now, or at least I will try. I will be doing shorter chapters, giving me the chance to update a lot more often.

Originally, I planned on writing the chapter 5 in nine parts within one chapter; taking on everyone's p.o.v of the events that took place in chapter 4, but now, I've decided that it will be crazy long that way, so instead, I'm going to do 11 different chapters, very short chapters. I will be updating them one by one soon. I am currently typing them.

Please be patient!

Thank You All

xoxo

( Dorfam)

P.S: Dorfam is my name btw.


	7. Chapter 5: Matt's POV

Author's Note: As I mentioned before only the story idea and any original character I add to the story is mine, the rest belong to Queen Rowling and Queen Smith. As I mentioned before I am going by present year, so the wizarding war ended in 2010. Also this story takes place after Elena stabbed Elijah.

Chapter 5 - Matt's POV

Do you know what it is like be in my position? No, right? I mean its not a common everyday thing to be told that Vampires are real, but I already knew that.

I couldn't, can't wrap my mind around what I've been told. I just don't get it. How is that even possible?

And the case about Vikki, I mean, it was me who wanted to know about what had happened to her, but how is that I just wish they had not told me anything.

The pain in chest was too much. Vikki was always a troublesome kid. From the very early years.

She was just like mom, would open her legs for anything that moved and had a dick. She was trouble in every way possible. If it was sex, it was drugs and alcohol. I've found her high so many times, even in the most inappropriate places. I remember when she was only 14, I found her high on something in the middle of a funeral we had attended. If it wasn't sex, drug & alcohol, it was school problems. She was always in trouble. But then, I could not exactly blame her for it, we didn't exactly have a mother around, she was always running around with different men, humping like a pair of bunnies.

But no matter how much trouble she was, she was still Vikki, my younger sister, my little sister, my baby sister and my only family. The key word being was.

I get why Stefan staked her. I wouldn't want her killing innocent people, especially Elena. Sure, Elena had broken my heart, but I guess she was not the one for me. But still did they have to stake her, could they help her? No, probably not, Vikki was out of control, whether a vampire or a human. But why had they turned her in the first place?

Why couldn't Damon just leave her alone? Of all the people he could have fed on, why did it have be Vikki? And why Caroline? Why did he have to turn her? She was better of dead…. Dead? No! no! it is good that she is still …. Alive. It would have crushed me, her death I mean.

But what about the sheriff. Oh shit! What if they find out about what I did. What am I going to do? What have I done? Shit!

Maybe, maybe I can talk to them, about what I did. Maybe they can erase Sheriff's memory. What am I going to do?

It was tough choice to make, especially with all that just learnt, about co-operating with them or if not, the consequences of trying to get in their, but I had to do it. It was the right thing to do. I had to, for Vikki!

Author's Note:

Ok! So here it is, the first of the 11 POVs. Well? What do you think? What do you think Matt's decided to do? And what will girls do when they find out about him going to the sheriff? What is he was to find out that they already know, and have their own little plan for the sheriff? Next up will be Hermione and Luna's POV and discussion. I was going to their's first but decided against it, and did Matt's instead.

Please Review. Feed backs are also welcomed!

xoxo


	8. Chapter 6  The Girls' Discussion

Author's Note: As I mentioned before only the story idea and any original character I add to the story is mine, the rest belong to Queen Rowling and Queen Smith. As I mentioned before I am going by present year, so the wizarding war ended in 2010. Also this story takes place after Elena stabbed Elijah.

Chapter 6 - Hermione & Luna's Conversation

The two girls were in their secret room, which was located behind the bookshelves in Hermione's room. It was not a huge room, but small either, it was a magical room, mimicking the room of requirement. So here they were, sitting in what the required, a peaceful room, safe from any listening ears, and resistant the magic of any magic that was theirs.

The room was not dark, but it was not lit either, it was something in between, they four black leather sofas surrounding a black wooden rectangular table, located in the middle of the room. In the northern-left corner of the room was a medium sized kitchen, with bar-style stand and sink, and stand, with 6 stools, a twin refrigerator-freezer, and a microwave on the stand and off course above the bar-style sink stand were three cabinets, against the wall. In the southern left corner was the bathroom, a large one too; with two large tubes, two shower rooms and enough room for both girls to fit all the vanity products. In the northern-right corner, were two king size beds. The one with the black and Green silk bed sheets, blankets, pillows and duvets was Hermione's while Luna's was a mix of Black and Hot pink! In the southern right corner there book shelves and a big working table with two chairs on opposite side. In between their sleeping area and the work area was the largest magical closet, divided in half, containing all their belongs. Parallel to the closet on the other side of the room was a large mirror, but this mirror was no ordinary mirror, it not only served the purpose of being a mirror, but it also worked a magical portal as well as a crystal ball.

Parallel to the door that led was behind Hermione's shelves, on the northern side of the room was another door leading to the other entrance to this magical room, and it hidden behind the closet in Luna's room.

In truth, this was their actual room, the rooms that they had told Elijah about, were their non-magical under cover, I'm a normal person room, where as this was where they actually spent their time. The beauty of this room was it sensed when someone, dead or alive was heading for 'their' rooms, alerting them, and so they would go through their hidden shield and in their separate rooms, keeping the actual private space private.

So here they were, seated around their work table, each lost in their own thoughts, until Luna finally broke the silence.

"What if they find out we lied? And then turn against us, accusing us of being liars," Luna asked with a frown on her usually carefree face, "What will we do then?"

"Well… its not like we wanted to lie to them… we had to…. They have to understand that! What were we supposed to do? Tell them, Hey Luka, Martin, you know we are supposed to tell you that Greta called us here, but that's not the truth …. The truth is a friend of had a vision about your daughter's action leading to a lot of deaths. You see, Greta is not under compulsion, she was not taken, she went voluntarily. "Hermione said in her most sarcastic tone "I'm sure that would have gone perfectly well!"

"Ok so I get that, and I know its not easy telling a parent, that your daughter pretty much wants you dead, because he made their mother leave. But still, I feel really awkward! I mean in the end, we need to get rid of his daughter, should we not prepare the poor guy? Especially since we are altering his future, by saving him and his son from death? And not just them, I mean about the Donavon boy? What are we going to do if he doesn't co-operate?"

"Then I will make him co-operate," a third voice spoke. The two girls looked up to see their friend, Vikki Donavon standing there in front of them, along with Lexi, Anna and Pearl, all of whom looked freshly showered and wet, "After all, I'm still his sister, his family, even if I am a vampire!"

"Oh! Hi girls! I totally forgot about you guys being here, we are going to have to expand this room to fit all of here, or rather the four extra beds."

" Actually Hermione, we thought about it and decided that we can share the bed, either 3 per bed or you can add another one, and it will be two per bed, unless you two perfect to sleep alone." Anna said.

"That is a great Idea! It would be nice having someone to chat to before going to sleep, I guess. Ok well then, give me a second …: with that Hermione conjured another bed, with black and sapphire blue beddings beside Luna's, "I believe Blue is a favorite color of your mother and yours, Anna, so you two can take this bed, and Luna and Vikki can share Luna's bed, and I will share mine with Lexi. Is that cool with you all?"

"I think it is perfect!" Lexi said excitedly, and then began giggling like a teenage girl, "This is all so exciting! I've not had a proper girlfriend since like ….. Before I was turned … not to mention five…. Its nice, I like it! It makes me feel like human! We should all go shopping some time, but we probably can't since the four of us are supposed to be dead!-"

"dead? Yes, in here, but not in the wizarding world! We'll go shopping in our world!" Luna interrupted Lexi.

"But I thought muggles are not allowed in the muggle world! Was I wrong?" Pearl asked.

"You are not exactly a muggle when you become a vampire, you are considered a magical creature!" Hermione explained.

"That sounds cool! I would love to see your world! Anyways, Matt should be the least of your worries. Shouldn't you be more worried about the other visions you were told about? Elijah's betrayal and then Klaus killing him. We cannot let that happen, we cannot let Klaus succeed with the ritual. We can't let innocent people! They all think that they know who will be sacrificed for the ritual, but you, no we, we can't let Jenna die!" Vikki said.

" Yes. Elijah's death must be stopped but the ritual must take place, but that doesn't mean Jenna will have to die, all we have to is to make sure, the final choices are Elena, Jenna and Jules, instead of Tyler and Caroline, after that saving Jenna will be a peace of cake. As for Jules, we can also save her too, but she needs to co-operate and I have a very bad feeling, she is not going to and she is going to try to persuade Tyler not to, as well, meaning she will have to be our main priority." Pearl said, in the tone that said, trust me, I've been through this before, we can't let history happen again.(this made Luna wonder what she could've gone through, since this ritual is not something that needs a repeat.)

"Pearl and Vikki are right, girls! But I am also worried about Elena's biological parents. I do not trust Isobel. She is hiding something. She knows more that she lets on! -"

"Yes, she does know more, because she is still under compulsion of Klaus's. she is following his orders and under his order, he will betray Katherine, and then kills herself, because that is Klaus's method, once he is done with you, he will get rid of you and we must not let that part of his plan to go through either" Hermione informed the four vampires, with a determined look on her beautiful face.

:You mean you knew this and yet you let her in, you invited her inside! She could very much betray us and then she can …."

"Nope, it doesn't work that way with us, we can un-invite anytime we wish too! And we did un-invite everyone of them, the moment they left! As for Elijah, he cannot harm us since his abilities have no affect on us."

"Wicked!" Anna said, with a impressed look on her usual emotion-less face "but you all seem to have forgotten the fact that Matt Donavan had already betrayed them, when he went and told the sheriff everything!"

"What? My brother did what?"

"Yes Vikki he betrayed Caroline by selling her and everyone else out to the sheriff. But you don't need to worry about her, she is our next target. We have every intention of cornering her and having a little chat with her. If she refuses, we can erase her, and she is not immune to our magic."

"Great! You two seem to have everything covered! But I still feel uneasy!" Pearl said, worriedly.

"You are not the only one, Pearl dear, we may have things planned, but the future is not set in the stone, it may change anytime, and we must prepare for anything, but for now, we must all eat and rest, we have stored blood for all of you in the future, the bottles are charmed to refill all the time and the blood shall never end. This way you don't have to kill anyone for it! Luna and I will have some pasta, you are welcome to join us as well! After dinner, we shall all go to bed and get some rest, physically, emotionally and mentally!"

Author's Note:

So here is another chapter! What do you thin? What do you think of the return of the four mentioned vampires? What do you predict or think about their friendship with our two favorite witches? What is going to happen after all the POV chapter? What am I up to? Send me what you think I'm up to or what you are going to predict in your reviews. I don't know who's POV I will do next! All I know is that it is 2:40 am and I need to get some sleep, and I will start next chapter when I wake up.

Reviews, Feedbacks, Predictions, Suggestions, are all welcomed!

xoxo


End file.
